Himawari Natsuki
Himawari Natsuki is a main character in PriPara: Magical Fashion and a 7th grader at Oshare Light Academy. She is a pop-type idol and her preferred brand is Decora Fairy. She currently works in a unit with Hanari Morino and Himura Fujimoto called Triple H. Appearance In her normal form, Himawari has round light brown eyes and shoulder-length light yellow hair worn straight. In her PriPara form, Himawari's hair changes to yellow and is styled into two curly pigtails that go past her shoulders. Personality Himawari is a shy and skittish girl at first, but becomes cheerful and happy-go-lucky when befriended. She has an ambiverted personality. Sometimes, she enjoys being around lots of other people and at other times, she prefers to be with her close friends or even be herself. She tends to get scared when trying new things. She is autistic; she obsesses over patterns, and does stimming behaviors such as spinning her body and snapping her fingers rhythmically. She gets excited and startled easily. Himawari has a cheerful air to her. She cares for others and is willing to help others. Himawari can get angry when she and/or people she cares about has been wronged and/or treated poorly. In general, she is a compassionate and positive person. Out of PriPara Outside of PriPara, Himawari is nervous around new and/or unfamiliar people. She is only comfortable around her family, close friends, and fans. She gets startled very easily which makes her a target for teasing. However, she is easy to befriend. Inside of PriPara Inside of PriPara, Himawari is less shy and more cheerful although she is still skittish. She is fine with new and/or unfamiliar people. Her sunny and warm aura gives her a moe appeal. Himawari has a warm, happy-go-lucky nature. Relationships *'Hiyoko:' Himawari's manager. *'Hanari Morino:' Himawari's partner and best friend. Himawari is Hanari's second friend that she made in Oshare Light Academy. The two have a strong bond. Himawari gives Hanari the nickname of "Ri-chan". *'Himura Fujimoto:' Himawari's partner and best friend. Himawari helps Himura if the latter is worrying about Hanari. The two have a strong bond. Himawari nicknames Himura "Himuracchi". *'Kuroko Yamihane:' Himawari's senpai. *'Shiroba Hikarida:' Himawari's senpai. *'Haiirone Kageno:' Himawari's senpai. *'Chikako Hashimoto:' Himawari's rival. *'Mother:' Himawari's mother. *'Father:' Himawari's father. Songs *Miracle ☆ Paradise *Sunny☀Sun☀Sunflower *Make it! *Sweet Happiness Coords *Yellow Sporty Coord - Her casual coord in the PriPara world until Episode 14. *Decora Fairy Cyalume Coord - Her typical Cyalume Change coord from Episode 1 - Episode 13 *Popping Decora Fairy Cyalume Coord - Her typical Cyalume Change coord from Episode 13 - Episode ??? *Cheerful Triple H Cyalume Coord - Her Triple H unit Cyalume Coord *Fairy Child Coord *Starry Pop Coord *Dotty Pop Coord *Pastel Fairy Coord *Fluffy Deco Coord *Magical Unicorn Coord *Sparkle Pop Coord *Deco Pony Coord *Retro Deco Coord *Retro Cute Coord *Retro Fairy Coord *Yellow Baked Sweets Coord *Triple H Yellow Fluffy Coord *Masked Yellow Coord History WIP Making Drama Solo Stage *Blooming Sunflowers *Sunny Light Fairy Spell Unit *Triple Color Palette Quotes WIP Gallery File:Himawari's_Normal_Self.png|Himawari's normal self File:Himawari's_PriPara_Self.png|Himawari's PriPara self Etymology WIP Trivia *Himawari sleeps with a teddy bear that she calls "Ku-tan". *She is very good at detecting when Hanari is about to go into Obstinate Mode and is one of the few people that can easily snap her out of it and help her calm down. *Her charm points are her laugh and her warm, sunny aura. *Himawari's Cyalume Change Aura consists of multicolored sparkly sunflowers. *Her favorite foods are omurice and daifuku. *Her least favorite foods are natto and sekihan. *Himawari's favorite color is yellow. *She likes to repeatedly spin in circles until she is dizzy. *She is the third main character and character overall to be autistic. *Himawari's favorite idol is Hanari Morino and while her favorite idol group is Monochrome. **She does not have a favorite Monochrome member. *Himawari refers to herself using "watashi" when being formal; she also refers to herself using "atashi" when being informal. *She is the leader of the Monochrome Fan Club. *She has the MagiPri Voice. *Himawari likes to play Gaaruru's Garu Jump and Cosmo's Cosmic Coord Match on her MagiPri Pass. *Himawari's birthday is July 16 and her zodiac is Cancer. Category:Pop Idol Category:Idols Category:13 Category:Shy Category:User:Cure Wonder Category:Hair color: Yellow Category:Eye color: Brown Category:Characters Category:PriPara: Magical Fashion Category:Characters with disabilities